Mixups of the cartoons?
by RicheyRichmond
Summary: well, the name says it all..this is about when link and zelda go to a taninng salon and hotel
1. Default Chapter

Ok, Ok, this is my second fan fiction, but i hope you like it, its about a total mix up in  
  
games, movies, and overall (anything drawn) I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTORS EXCEPT THE   
  
TANINNING MAN AND HOTEL STAFF.  
  
One day Link took Zelda to the market place, but wait is this?   
  
The happy mask shop has been replaced by a tanning salon & hotel????  
  
Link: What in the sain hell??  
  
Zelda: Oh Oh Oh Oh link, lets go in  
  
Link: umm no  
  
Zelda: *clapping hands together* COME ON IT WILL BE SO FUN!  
  
Link: Fine but only for a peek  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
once inside~!  
  
Zelda: OOOoooOOoooOOOo *stares at the wonderus lights*  
  
Hotel managor(me the autor): Welcome *flakey fake accent*  
  
Link: HEY, are you the lousy writer of this story!!!!!  
  
me: Why yes..yes i am! *confidentioly*  
  
Link: WELL THEN.....*suddenly a big peace of duck tape is stuck on links face"  
  
Me: *writing down Zelda and links name for a room* would you like a sweet or a complex?  
  
Link: *mummbling*  
  
Zelda: A HONEY MOON SWEET  
  
Me: *smiling* i thought so  
  
*Link rips off the duck tape*  
  
me: it will take a while for your sweet to be ready, i have a couple already up there,  
  
so why dont you take a tanning cloth and go and get a tan.  
  
Zelda: *giddley* YAY! *clapping hands*  
  
Link: oh god  
  
*they grab there towels and are off to their taning booths*  
  
Link: o god! what a guy has to do for love!  
  
courage: HEY THATS MY LINE  
  
Link: holy shit! ITS COURAGE THE TALKING DOG!  
  
courage: Duh!  
  
*finally link gets into his booth, undresses and sits down under the light*  
  
Link: Ahhhhhhh, well i think i actually like this.....its...the...life *yawning* *falls asleep  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Zelda: Walking down the ladies booths trying to find the right booth  
  
*suddenly a pink starfish walks up to zelda*  
  
Patrick: Excuze me, but is this the mens room...  
  
Zelda: umm i may be blond but.. this is to much Honestly! No this isnt..in fact this is the ladies room  
  
Patrick: oh, ok *runs into a wall*  
  
Zelda: 0.o  
  
*she final after 3 hours finds the right booth, gets undressed* AHHHHHHHH  
  
Zelda: ahh  
  
~!@#@!~!@#@!~!@#@!~!@#@!~  
  
AFTER 2 HOURS!  
  
Me: LiNk no, you dont fall asleep under a TANNING LAMP! look at you your hotter than a red pepper!  
  
Link: OWW MY BACK! *rubs back, and pulls out a bottle* Hey! WHATS THIS SLEEPING GAS DOING HERE????????????  
  
Me: whoops, so THATS where i left it!!!  
  
Link: and where did all these boogers come from???  
  
Phill and Lill: SO THATS WHERE WE LEFT EM  
  
Link: WHAT KIND OF A PLACE ARE YOU RUNNING HERE??????  
  
me: A place where everyone, shape, age, form, can come and enjoy themselfs  
  
Zelda: LINK!!! *running up* 0.0  
  
*link still sprawled out naked under the tainning lamp, then suddenly realizing this, link quickly reaches for the towel... but zelda steals it!  
  
Zelda: I DoNt ThInK So  
  
Link: ZELDA!  
  
me: now this will have to wait till you get to your room  
  
*magicly links clothes apper, he puts them on*  
  
me: speaking of wich i think the room is ready  
  
*down the stairs walks Bell and the Beast  
  
Beast: OH BELL THERES SOMETHING ABOUT YOU THAT BRINGS OUT THE BEAST IN ME!  
  
Bell: Well im sorry i wasn't paying attention, i just HAD to finish my book  
  
*zelda yanks links arm and pulls him up the stairs COME ON!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you think i should countinue this story review me if you think i should..... 


	2. the sweet and ganon entrance

Link:The Sweet seems okay  
  
Zelda: LiNk! CoMe HeRe  
  
*link looks at zelda, shes dressed in a catwoman outfit (WAY 2 TIGHT) and a whip in her hand*  
  
Zelda: Link you've been nauty  
  
Link: 0_0 resist, resist, resist. *looks away and looks down at his tunic, the tag reads *VANISH PRODUCTS INC.*  
  
Link: O GOD!  
  
*suddenly the tunic and all the other clothes link is wearing disapers  
  
Zelda: HAHAHAHA i barrowed this from the girl in the stall next to mine in the tanning salon*the wip is actually wonder womans whip, it raps around link and pulls him to her, the lasso's secret truth powser takes affect*  
  
Link: ZELDA I LOVE YOU! *link shoves his hand over his face*  
  
Link *thinks*: Damn i could go for some ducktape right about now  
  
Zelda: I KNEW IT! *MAKEOUT (this is pg-13 so i didnt put detail in there)*  
  
Link(after a long night): *goes over to the coseat* oh yeah i forgot i dont have any of my clothes  
  
*pulls out a disco outfit*  
  
link: this will have to do  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda and link walk down the stairs  
  
Me: SO DID YOU ENJOY YOUR ROOM :wink::wink:  
  
Zedla: is there something wrong with your eye?  
  
LInk: *DASHES FOR THE DOOR*  
  
it locks  
  
Link:*turns and stares at the hotel guy (me)  
  
Me:*smiles*  
  
Link: duck poo!(say it reali fast while holding your tonge)  
  
just then ganon smashes through the wall  
  
Zelda:wait i know who you are gimmie a second to think about it  
  
Ganon: WAHHOOHAAAA!  
  
Zelda: no its not WAHHOOHAAAA!   
  
Ganon: *staring at zelda* anyways  
  
Me: HAve you come for a room  
  
Zelda: I GOT IT YOUR WILBER THE PIG FROM CHAROTTES WEB!  
  
Ganon: NO IVE COME TO ROB YOU!~  
  
Link: Ganon! *wispers to ganon* dont do it  
  
Ganon: Why?  
  
Link: Hes got the power  
  
Me: *SMILES*  
  
Ganon: Im sorry :(  
  
Me: its ok ugly pig thingy  
  
the wall fixes itself  
  
Me: so ganon you want a room?  
  
Ganon: Well...  
  
peach walks by with a pink bakini on and a crown on and a big jewel on the top peace  
  
Ganon: YES I WANT A ROOM  
  
Me: ok heres your key  
  
ganon: this isnt a key ITS A STICK OF DYNOMYTE  
  
then ganon is zapped to a deserted island on the pacific  
  
BOOM! pork butts fly everywere  
  
back at the tanning salon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda: I GOT IT HE WAS BABE THE PIG IN THE BIG CITY!  
  
Link: yes, yes he was  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
should i contine? eyes the review button 


	3. the lobby mahym and preporation for disc...

YAY, im back, and making another chapter...  
  
well, i dont FEEL funny right now, so i dont know how funny my story will be...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(when we last left off~ link and zelda were at the counter and I was behind it)  
  
Me: So should I right you down for another night?  
  
Zelda:yes  
  
Me: ok good  
  
Link: Look buster, * i look up* I DONT WANT ANY crap this time  
  
me: what crap  
  
Link: shut the beep UP!,...i cant say beep???  
  
*link mumbles to himself* beepbeepbepp?  
  
Me: AH link you like morses code right, how would you like to talk in it?  
  
Link: NOOOOO.......  
  
Zelda: Hm? still puzzled by the topic in the last chapter  
  
link: *fuming* .__. . _ . ____ . ___. ((morse code))  
  
Zelda: *no longer puzzled* LINK! *slaps his arm* he JUST DID SOMETHING FOR YOU, I THINK YOU SHOULD SAY THANK YOU!  
  
Link: . _. ____ _ _ . _ . ...  
  
Me: oh by the way this is costing 100 ruppies for every night okay linnkie poooo  
  
Link: ((now back to his normal voice)) HELL NO! And my name isnt linkie poo its...  
  
me: now it is *hands link abirth certifacate*   
  
Link *reading outloud*: it reads.....link is now linkie poo  
  
Zelda: OH isnt this wonderful linkie poo?  
  
Linkie poo: oh yes thats my name isnt it  
  
me: okay linkie, okay?  
  
Linkie poo: yeah sure..um wat did i just do?  
  
me: payed for another 100R. room! oh and this "linkie poo" is getting to hard to write, its just extra so his names back to link  
  
Link: (((((FUMES))))) NONONONNONONONONONON BEEP BEEP (duck tape flys across the room onto links mouth  
  
*suddenly pikachu walks by, he is dressed like a pimp, and has a girl gym leader on each arm, the gym leaders are wearing backini's*  
  
Zelda, *now staring at the notice on the wall, it reads, disco every saterday night* DISCO!  
  
me: oh yes, every saterday night, right, then, what day is it?  
  
link: tuesday..  
  
me: *frowns, turns to a huge calander int he back of the room, i see it is tuesday, i squnt my eyes, and poof, the calander reads it as a saterday*  
  
me: oh link, i see u already have an outfit for the event *link remebers he's wearing the disco outfit forom the closet*  
  
zelda: can i get something new?  
  
me: ofcourse child  
  
Zelda: yeeee *jumps up and down claps*  
  
*poof*  
  
*zelda is in a disco bellbottom outfit, with her hair in a tight pulled back afro bun, sexyer than ever*  
  
Link:0_0 resist..resist...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
review,   
  
review,  
  
its wonderful,  
  
dont pout  
  
the more u send,  
  
the more ill put out,  
  
the more u send,  
  
the better u feel,  
  
so make sure u send one after every meal! 


End file.
